


"We don't talk anymore."

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: There was a heavy silence that had just become familiar to both of them.
Katya’s mind was screaming, “We don’t talk anymore…”
Trixie was thinking, “We don’t laugh anymore…”
Both of them knew, “We don’t love anymore…”
Oh, it was such a shame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth Ft. Selena Gomez

Katya watched from the stage as Trixie rushed off.

She wasn’t surprised. They didn’t talk like they used to. Not after that night in Province Town that might as well ruined everything that Katya actually gave a fuck about.

What was it all for? Katya didn’t know.

The Russian stayed on stage for a while longer to try and get her mind out of the gutter. Then that was when she caught sight of the all too familiar blonde hair.

A smile on Trixie’s pink lips. Her eyes on only one person.

It was a man that she had been talking to for a while.

Katya had heard that she found the one that she had been looking for.

God, Katya wished she would have known that it wasn’t her. Then she wouldn’t have thrown everything away for just one night.

Funny thing though, cause even after all that time she still wondered. “Why can’t I move one? Just the way you did so easily.”

She didn’t want to know what kind of dress Trixie would change into for the man. She didn’t want to think if he was going to hold onto her so tight. The way that Katya did before.

Katya overdosed. She should’ve known that their love was a game. Now she couldn’t get Trixie out of her brain. Oh, it’s such a shame.

They don’t talk anymore like they used to.

Trixie felt strong arms envelope her waist while praise was whispered into her ear. She was turned and her eyes caught sight of an all too familiar figure.

Katya was bouncing around on stage and Trixie knew that the other performer had found her trophy of the night.

Trixie just hoped that she be lying next to somebody who knew how to love her like Trixie.

There must have been a good reason that Katya left. Left that night in Provincetown with nothing except a cold spot on the small bed her and Trixie shared.

Every now and then she would think that Katya might want her to come and show up at her door. But Trixie was just too afraid that she’d be wrong.

Trixie didn’t want to know if she be looking into her trophy’s eyes. If they would hold onto her so tight the way Trixie did before.

She overdosed.

She should’ve known Katya’s love was a game. Now she couldn’t get her out of her brain. Oh, it’s such a shame.

They didn’t talk anymore like they used to do.

After a few hours with fans both queens went back to begin to de-drag.

There was a heavy silence that had just become familiar to both of them.

Katya’s mind was screaming, _“We don’t talk anymore…”_

Trixie was thinking, _“We don’t laugh anymore…”_

Both of them knew, _“We don’t love anymore…”_

Oh, it was such a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a squeal? I have an idea for it!


End file.
